


A Quiet Night

by Ratticat



Series: Blurring-the-lines [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: First Kiss, office fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat
Summary: My first attempt at a Strike fic!  Office fluff ahead.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Blurring-the-lines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962331
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	A Quiet Night

After a long day of surveillance following their supposedly cheating mark all over London with nothing to show for it, Robin climbs the steps to the office looking forward to a quiet dinner with Cormoran before going home to bed. Something that has become a regular thing lately, even if Robin won’t admit to herself how much she enjoys it.

When Robin opens the door however, she finds Cormoran hunched over paperwork on their new shared desk, deep in thought and grumbling to himself something along the lines of: “how does this evidence still not add up”.

“Hiya!” called Robin, pulling Cormoran from his train of thought.

“Hey” Cormoran called back, “how did tailing ‘Escape Artist’ go?”

“Tiring” muttered Robin. “He really does live up to his name. I finally was able to find him by chance in a Tesco and managed to follow him on this long, roundabout route around London with nothing to show for it other than I think he is actually just avoiding his wife! I’ve never seen anyone purposely take such a long stroll back to their own flat.”

“Well if it makes you feel any better, my night wasn’t so eventful either. I’ve been staring at these notes for what feels like hours and I still feel like there is a missing piece somewhere….” He trailed off, lost in thought again.

“Well, how about you give your mind a break and come and eat. I picked up your favorite” said Robin.

Without needing much more convincing, Cormoran got up and after they split everything between two plates, sat down together on the outside sofa to eat.

One thing Robin loved about having dinner with Cormoran is that there is never an awkward silence. They were always happy to just sit together without having the need to fill the silence with chatter. She was sure that he felt the same way.

But, after dinner was finished and Robin cleared the plates away, she could sense that something was, wrong? No, she thought, just, he seems more quiet than usual.

“Everything alright?” Robin asked.

“Yeah” said Cormoran, “just have a bit of a headache from looking over those notes.”

Robin couldn’t help it. The way Cormoran had his head leaning against the back of the sofa, he just looked so soft and cuddly. Robin made her way over to him and without thinking about what she was doing, started running her hand through his hair.”

Robin, realizing the line that she had just crossed, stopped and started to pull away when Cormoran let out a soft moan and pushed his head into her hand some more.

“Please don’t stop”, he muttered in a whisper so low that Robin wasn’t sure if she heard him right. “That feels really good”

Without a word, Robin sat back down next to Cormoran and dug her nails a little deeper into his hair. He let out another moan and slumped a little towards her on the sofa.

Robin kept going, not wanting to break this new moment between them. She never gets to touch him like this, she’s never allowed herself to.

Cormoran slumped even further onto her shoulder and she was happy to just let him stay there. Neither of them wanted to move. After what felt like a lifetime and only a minute, Cormoran picked his head up a little and gave Robin the softest kiss she has ever felt on her cheek before laying back down on her shoulder. She wasn’t sure if he even knew what he was doing but before she had a chance to ask, she heard a slight snore coming from him.

Robin knew she should leave. She knew she should get up and let him sleep, yet she didn’t want to. Sliding a little further down on the couch, pulling Cormoran with her, she let him sleep and closed her eyes, telling herself that even though this is a new line they crossed, everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
